The present invention relates to an electromagnetic injector for internal combustion engine fuel injection systems.
Injectors of the aforementioned type normally comprise a hollow body with a nozzle which is opened for injecting the fuel by a control valve, which connects the control chamber of the nozzle to a drain conduit. The valve comprises a valve body featuring the control chamber, and which is connected to the hollow body by pressurized fuel sealing and connecting means for isolating the control chamber from a drain chamber connected to the drain conduit.
The control valve on known injectors normally comprises a conical surface mating in fluidtight manner with a complementary conical surface on the hollow body. This type of connection is relatively complex and expensive to produce, due to the difficulty of machining and obtaining substantially identical conical surfaces on different parts, as required for ensuring high pressure sealing (e.g. up to 1500 bar).
The use of sealing rings or washers between two parallel surfaces, on the other hand, provides for withstanding only relatively low pressure, e.g. of about 400 bar, which is insufficient for normal fuel injectors.